1. Field
The present invention relates to lids for cooking vessels, particularly for pots, pans and other kinds of containers for preparing food.
2. Description of the Related Technology
While processing food in a cooking pot or frying pan covered with a lid, appropriate control of processing intensity is desirable. It is most commonly achieved by providing a ventilation gap between the lid and the upper edge of the vessel to open the space under the lid to the atmosphere. Another problem with the preparation of food is the ease of pouring the liquid from the cooking vessel.
For a conventional cooking vessel as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,193, the intensity of cooking under the cover is adjusted by an upper ventilation cap mounted on an opening in the lid by rotating it with respect to the lower ventilation cap, which is also mounted on the opening and is fixed. Both ventilation caps have equal numbers of ventilation holes, and by rotating the upper ventilation cap the alignment of ventilation holes is controlled, and the amount of steam that escapes from the cooking vessel is regulated. The excessive liquid can be poured off the cooking vessel through a gap formed by displacing the lid on the edge of the vessel. The shortcoming of this cooking vessel is that the lid structure is complicated by additional structural parts that clog the ventilation holes and spaces between the relatively movable caps with food thus making washing the lid difficult. Such lids compel users to give up their customary way of adjusting the intensity of food processing by simply displacing the lid on the vessel edge, which also may be considered a shortcoming. While pouring the liquid off the cooking vessel, the user holds the lid that is unstable on the vessel edge and thus prone to turn over and scald the user.
Another cooking vessel lid (U.S. Pat. No. D. 341,058) comprises a ring portion of an imaginary sphere curved toward the inside of the cooking vessel, and the ring portion may be termed spherical zone. In this case, the intensity of food processing is adjusted by displacing the lid on the vessel edge. A part of the underside surface of the lid in a displaced position is however moved downward and may be brought into contact with the food being cooked. Also, such lid is found in only one displaced position that is stable (fixed) during decanting.
What is desired is a lid for a cooking vessel of any configuration offering adjustment of the ventilation gap over wide limits between the lid rim and the vessel brim for adjusting the intensity of food processing in this vessel with a simultaneous and stable positioning of the lid on the brim as well as for reliably holding the lid while pouring liquids from the cooking vessel.